Framed
by Jazzola
Summary: Fred is hypnotised and made to commit crimes in place of a criminal. Only he sub-consciously and his friends can save the day in Ohio...
1. Chapter 1

The small condo that Mystery Inc. had rented for almost a year now was slightly lit up in the darkness of the midnight that had snuck onto Ohio. The Mystery Machine stood, as always, like a Flower Power sentinel outside the front door, and only the outline of the paint job could be seen with the faint illumination from the window.

Freddy stood just inside the door, the only member of the gang awake, sorting through a pile of letters that had arrived that morning. All were addressed to simply "Mystery Inc.", and Freddy was intrigued.

He didn't see the shadow slip by the door.

He did hear the sound of someone bumping into the Mystery Machine and cursing under their breath as they did so. Startled, he put the mail down on the little hall table and cautiously looked out, ready to bolt should the need arise. He knew he was being silly. Too cautious, as always. But that was what solving mysteries did to you. He was jumpier than he'd ever been, and smiled to himself as he made his muscles relax. If someone was out there, they probably didn't mean any harm.

"Who's there?" he called softly, looking out with one eye in the peephole in the door. He knew the clatter as the front door opened would wake the rest of the gang, and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Open the door."

"I can't," Freddy replied, now a little puzzled. The fright-and-flight reflexes were back; the voice was a little startling in its preciseness. It was a male voice, fairly young from what Freddy could tell.

"Open the door."

"Who are you?"

"No matter. Open it."

"Not until I know who you are."

"It doesn't matter!" the voice insisted, now growing angry. Freddy backed away slightly.

"OK. Goodbye."

He was an inch or so away from his previous position when a hand grabbed him, over his mouth, muffling the yell he gave hastily, hoping with all his heart that it would wake the rest of the gang.

It didn't.

Instead, the mystery man held a coin in front of Freddy as he struggled in the arms that held him, pushing him down, stopping any attempts at getting away.

"Do you really want to die?" the voice asked softly, tightening its grip on Freddy's mouth. Freddy knew what the guy was getting at. _Submit, or be asphyxiated. _He made himself lie still.

"Good. Clever boy."

Freddy clenched his fists, wishing he could see his attacker and punch him for that. In his nature, he wasn't violent, but this was a desperate situation and Freddy hated terms like "clever boy".

"Now. Watch the coin."

_Hypnosis. He's trying to hypnotise me._

Freddy struggled again, but the man brought his spine back onto the table, stunning the nerves and stopping the fresh attempt to get free. Freddy gasped as pain shot up his back, knowing what had happened and resenting the man's knowledge of that attack. He was weakened now, and knew it. The hand around his chest loosened and moved to his throat, tightening around it.

_Again, submit or die._

"One swift move and you're dead. Now lie still."

Freddy had no choice now. The pain in his crushed spine was crippling, and when he did try and move it was clumsy and uncoordinated. His eyes found the coin.

"Good, good. Do as I say. You are mine now. Your mind is mine, your body is mine. I will say what you do, I command you to obey. You have no choice but to obey me. I will always be there, watching you, and heaven help you should you disobey a command from me. Am I understood?"

Freddy nodded once, his eyes captured by the glare of the coin, unable to shift from it. A voice called his name from upstairs, and his ears heard it but his brain shut it out. _You're busy now. Don't respond._

"You shall obey my every command," hissed the man, and Freddy nodded again, inside screaming for help, desperate, but on the outside as normal as ever.

_Don't let him! Don't let him get you! _cried his inner self. _He'll never let you go!_

But it was too late. Freddy was a fly caught in a spider's web. He couldn't resist the man, or the hypnosis.

The man reached forwards and placed a small object inside Freddy's ear, and it bleeped once and was silent.

"That will command you. I can hear you, and you can hear me. Do you understand? I will always be there, listening. You are powerless to resist. Yes?"

Freddy nodded once again, trapped.

"Freddy? Freddy, you OK?"

Daphne's voice travelled down the stairs. The man glanced up, knowing that if the girl saw him, the game was up. Instead he reached out and banged Freddy's head back hard, knocking him out, and vanished through the window he had opened so silently behind the curtain.


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne's horrified eyes saw the figure of Freddy slumped against the hall table. Fearing the worst, she rushed down the rest of the stairs and knelt beside him, calling his name.

"Freddy? Freddy, can you hear me? Come on, Freddy, wake up…"

"Wake," hissed a tiny voice in Freddy's ear, too faint for anyone else to hear but all too clear to Freddy.

Freddy's eyes flickered and opened, taking in Daphne in front of him.

"Daph?"

At the moment, it was almost like the hypnosis wasn't there; he was somehow free.

"Freddy, what happened? Are you hurt?"

"I fell, and I'm fine," Freddy replied quietly, repeating the words given to him like a script by the voice in his ear. Daphne frowned.

"You sure?"

She reached out and leaned his head forwards, seeing the bruise blooming on his neck and wincing.

"Freddy, are you sure you fell? I can't see anything here that you could have tripped over."

"My own feet, I was just tired."

Daphne could tell it wasn't the truth, and was worried about something in his eyes. Maybe it was fatigue, maybe he was a little dazed, but something wasn't quite right, something other people wouldn't see but she could detect all too well. Fatigue was not what had caused this, but there was no point arguing with him. He wouldn't tell her. Maybe he was embarrassed of what had happened? He'd still tell her, knowing she wanted the truth.

"Freddy… Please tell me what happened."

Freddy looked away from her.

"I told you. I'm just tired. I think I'll go to bed now. See you in the morning."

The words were staccato, stilted somehow, and unlike him. Something really was amiss here, and Daphne needed to know what.

She still allowed him to pass, following him up the stairs as he crept into his room, trying not to wake the others. A tiny buzz went through the air, and found its way to Daphne's ears. She shuddered; she had never liked sounds like that.

As Freddy pulled his shirt off, Daphne sneaked a glance into the room. It wasn't just because he had taken the shirt off; she had seem him that way plenty of times before, since they lived together. It didn't make him any less handsome, but that wasn't the reason here. As he turned his back to her, Daphne smothered a gasp, seeing a huge red mark on his back, bruising all around it and worse in the middle. He didn't hear, and just slid under the covers and pulled them up. The buzzing came again, making Daphne wince, and Freddy rolled over, already asleep.

Daphne was thinking hard as she went back to her room. Something was amiss here, and she didn't know what, but she knew that whatever Freddy wasn't telling her, she needed to know.


	3. Chapter 3

A young figure made its way along the roof of the Precious jewellery shop, taking in the roof window and thinking hard about how to open it. The boy crouched, taking a firm hold, and pulled, yanking it up.

_That was easy._

_What are you doing? It's three in the morning, and you're on the roof of Precious, and trying to commit- what, a robbery? Get down now!_

The boy jumped carefully, measuring accurately, falling onto the lushly padded plush floors of the shop and making only the lightest thump as his feet made contact with it in their brown shoes. His eyes roved round the displays, taking in jewel after jewel, necklace after necklace, each one precious and worth a fortune.

He pulled the sack from under his jacket, ripping display cabinets open with a flourish, although it bloodied his fingers with shards of flying glass. He gritted his teeth against the pain and pulled harder, yanking away at the displays. An alarm sounded, and he jumped, swerving round.

"_Take them, take the jewels! Then run!"_

The boy stuffed as much jewellery into the sack as it would carry, covering the bag with specks of blood and the jewellery as well. As much gold and gem as the bag would carry went into it, and as soon as he had his fill he heard sirens outside, of numerous police cars.

"_Get out! Get out!"_

The boy ran, wiping his bloody fingers on his jeans as he went, escaping the searchlights for most of his journey on the roof but being lit up by the beams as he clambered down.

"There he is! Get him!"

The boy heard the shout and gasped, running harder as he pounded along the fresh roof of the building next to Precious, his feet resonating on the concrete and telling the pursuing officers exactly where to go.

But as they followed, he vanished.

Puzzled, they turned back as a comrade shouted.

"He's going nowhere. He's left us something, boys."

The officers turned, seeing what the speaker's torch lit up. Bloody fingerprints- exactly what the police needed. Two things that could identify the perpetrator to the police when they found him- two things that could only point to one person.

The police smiled grimly at each other, and went down to fetch the men from Forensics.

Just below them, suspended from one bleeding hand, the boy hung, then let himself fall onto a ledge that was perfectly positioned below him, about five feet down. The thump sent a jolt through his body, but he regained himself and started the journey down, scared inside and seemingly neutral, unperturbed outside.

_What are you doing? What have you turned into?_

But the boy's body ignored him, smiling grimly as the police had, although for a very different reason. The jewels clanged onto the asphalt below, and he picked them up, then walked as fast as he could towards the place where he was being told to go, the buzzing quietly resonating through the deserted streets and mingling with the sounds of police sirens in the distance. Drops of blood fell from the boy's shredded fingers, which still had shards of glass in them from the display cases, making a macabre trail down the street, marking his every move.

_You've got to stop! You need to stop, and now!_

But the sub-conscious boy buried inside struggled hopelessly against concrete walls, his physical strength counting for nothing there; he was trapped, hopelessly so.


	4. Chapter 4

Shaggy flipped some pancakes over, humming "Recipe for my Love" as he did so, waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive. Scooby crooned hound-ily along, getting the tune completely wrong but under the impression that he was the next big thing in canine music;

"Rive re ra race rike Rona Risa,

Rut rome ragic rin ra rile,

Rused rall ra rolours rof ra rainbow,

Rall raround ra rorld rarted ropying ry ryle…"

Shaggy laughed and Scooby bowed jokingly, then leaned over mid-bow and snaffled Shaggy's pancake. Shaggy sighed and started making a new one for himself, slightly annoyed but used to it by now.

Daphne walked in after a while, closely followed by Velma, but the usually bright and early Freddy was nowhere in sight. Daphne stood up to go upstairs and check on him, explaining to the gang about Freddy's "accident" the night before, when Freddy appeared, ruffled and yawning, with dark bags under his eyes. The bruise on his neck was hidden by his collar, but Daphne gently took a look as Freddy sat down in front of his pancake.

"Ow! Daphne, please!"

"Sorry…"

Daphne sat down next to him as he toyed with the pancake, not eating it and his eyes unfocused. Daphne snapped her fingers in front of his eyes and he didn't even blink.

"Agh! Curse this thing," came from his ear, magnified. Freddy winced and rubbed his ear, and the rest of the gang stared.

"What was that?" Velma asked.

"I have no idea," Freddy replied swiftly, abruptly returning to normal as he quickly sliced a little pancake and ate it. Daphne and Velma exchanged glances as he pushed the rest of the plate away and stood up.

Daphne grabbed his hand suddenly, startled by something the light caught; she could see a shard of glass buried deep in his finger, oozing out blood as she watched.

"How did you get that?" she asked, reaching over to the kitchen cabinet for a pair of tweezers. Freddy shrugged and winced as she pulled it out, holding the bloodstained shard up to the light. It wasn't from a window in the condo, unless Freddy's window was broken and he hadn't told anybody. There were a lot of similar wounds on both hands, and although there wasn't any more glass it was obvious what had made the wounds. Shaggy leaned over and quietly started munching on the abandoned pancake on the table.

"Freddy…"

Daphne looked straight into his eyes, and he looked back, still with that little something wrong with them; the pupil danced around, never still for a second. Daphne tried to ignore it, but couldn't.

"What happened? How did you get those shards in your fingers? You can tell me. I won't laugh at you. I promise."

He opened his mouth, his eyes focusing on hers suddenly, not dancing anymore, and it seemed as though he was about to tell her…

Then the buzzing came through again, and he shook his head, walking towards the door and almost running up to his room. Daphne made to go after him, but stopped herself, knowing it would be no use. The atmosphere in the kitchen, previously light and breezy, was suddenly weighted down with tension and uncertainty and mystery, although the last couple were no strangers to the group, as they made their living that way.

"Something is up, something big," Daphne thought, but she didn't have the faintest idea what or why. Asking Freddy appeared to be no use, and she didn't know what to do now. This was a mystery, right inside Mystery Inc., inside one of their members. This was certainly a rarity, and it was intriguing and scaring the other members at the same time.

"Well," Velma said quietly, standing up and placing her plate and Freddy's (now empty) in the dishwasher. "If Freddy was a part of this, rather than our suspect, he would say it's time for a plan."


	5. Chapter 5

A window shattered as a brown shoe made contact with it, and an alarm sounded, but it was brief; only a flash of light and a klaxon-like sound for a second, then silence reigned again around the electronics shop. The police were on their way.

The boy's figure once again made its way through, searching through the shop with his eyes and seeing the more valuable racks obviously on the left hand side of the shop; iPhones and iPads and iPod Touches ruled there, the display glowing gently behind them. An employee's mistake, forgetting to turn it off, and it certainly made things much easier for the boy as he grabbed at gadget after gadget, filling his sack with them, and then at the laptops, seizing them in armfuls and filling the sack with them. Software discs in their plastic cases were thrown in as well, and the booty in the sack was boosted to almost uncountable thousands of dollars.

"Freeze! This is the police! Stop where you are!"

The boy froze as they said, but the buzzing went through the shop and he made a break for it, running for it as the sirens shrieked and rent through the still early morning air- straight into the jaws of a police dog.

The boy's scream was heard by every policeman, and they turned to see the Alsatian grounding the figure, growling with his jaws clamped around the boy's arm. The three officers nearest rushed over and shone their light on the boy's face, and the yelp of shock from all three could be heard, but from one loudest of all.

"Freddy? Freddy Jones? Is that you?"

Freddy shook his head, trying to clear it- and suddenly saw the scene with all the clarity it deserved; him lightly dusted in shards of glass and holding a sack full of stolen electronics, his arm held in the jaws of a police Alsatian and the police torch shone full on his face. Confusion, shock and pure terror filled him, before Mr Rogers pulled his arm out of the dog's jaws and hauled him up, not as roughly as he would normally do but still fairly firm.

"Freddy?"

Freddy looked round and saw Mr Rogers's face a short distance away from his, filled with confusion, the one emotion that Freddy was feeling keenly right now. Just for a minute, the hypnosis had lifted; Freddy genuinely had no idea where he was and why he was there.

"Where… Where am I?"

Mr Rogers looked even more confused.

"I'll ask the questions. What are you doing here, Freddy?"

Freddy shook his head.

"I don't know… How did I get here? What did I do?"

Mr Rogers shook his head as well.

"I don't know what has happened here and why you're asking those questions, Freddy, but I know one thing; I'm arresting you on suspicion of burglary. You do not have to say anything but anything you do say may be taken down and used as evidence against you in court, is that clear?"

Freddy's knees buckled under him, and he slid back onto the floor, unable to believe what had happened. Somehow he had been brought here, made to commit this robbery, and now the police had caught him- but he had no memory of anything happening before his name being called by Mr Rogers and his arm being wrenched out of the Alsatian's jaws. The shop, wrecked by someone- by _him_- swirled around him, and bile rose in his throat as Mr Rogers reached down and cuffed his hands behind his back and pulled him to his feet. His legs still refused to hold him, and the emotions he felt churned in his stomach like bad butter as he fell back.

The world vanished in black as he lost consciousness.

A/N: I don't know if my version of the police caution is the correct one, but it's the version I learned from police dramas here in the UK. It might be different in other countries. Please feel free to review and correct it but I hope it's OK.


	6. Chapter 6

"I just don't see why you would do this, Freddy."

Freddy was seated in an interview room, facing Mr Rogers, playing with his fingers under the table and once again in the grips of hypnosis, with no control.

_What a time to lose control. Just like in the jewellery shop._

His mind was still there, buried under piles and piles of hypnosis fog, making his body act without it being his will. The fingers- picking at hangnails- were his, though; working by his will rather than by the strange one he was in the grips of. He was slowly but surely breaking through the hypnosis, gaining strength, chipping away at the concrete walls and taking more and more of his body for himself.

"Why did you do it?"

Freddy said nothing.

"You have your friends, your house; you're part of Mystery Inc., for goodness' sake! Why did you need to do this?"

Still Freddy said nothing. His mouth refused to work. Mr Rogers sat back and sighed.

"The last time I saw you, you weren't like this. Something's wrong."

Freddy looked up, glorying in suddenly regaining control of his eyes.

"Something isn't the same about you. Maybe it's just that you're sitting in front of me charged with burglary and enough evidence on the table in front of you for you to be found guilty almost immediately. But I have a feeling there's something else as well, something that goes deeper."

The man leaned forwards, looking straight into Freddy's eyes with his hazel ones, practically replicas of Shaggy's. Freddy had to look away.

"Why, Freddy? Just tell me why. Maybe I'll be able to understand."

For one glorious moment, the fog was suddenly beaten, and Freddy felt the control flow through him; his body was his once again.

"I wasn't in control. I didn't do anything."

And then it was back, smothering his free will, like a curtain over a sunny window. He bowed his head at a hissed command and his eyes found his hands, still under his control mercifully.

"I don't quite know what to make of that," Mr Jones said after a brief silence, and Freddy kept his head down, silently hating the man controlling him and using every inch of his energy to chip away at the control, at the concrete walls surrounding him, chipping more with every second that passed. Soon he would be out, out of the man's grasp, able to tell the world what had happened and able to overthrow the charges against him. If he was to keep his innocence, he would have to work as hard as he could. All his mental energy would be used up, but boy would it be worth it.

"Interview ended at eleven thirty-three, the twenty-second of February."

Mr Rogers reached over and turned the tape recorder off, his brow still furrowed at Freddy's brief speech, trying to work out the eight words that Freddy had managed to get out while his body was his once again- not that Mr Rogers knew of the internal struggle.

"OK, Freddy. Stand up. I'll take you back to your cell, and in a while your friends are going to get here, so maybe you should sharpen your story for them."

Freddy stood, still thinking hard, and allowed Mr Rogers to take him away. Or rather, the man in control allowed him to.


	7. Chapter 7

"Freddy?"

Daphne spoke quietly, sitting next to Freddy on the hard metal bench in the tiny cell. Freddy's fingers picked even harder at a hangnail as she did so, and she reached over and pulled them away from each other, taking them in her own hands. They were still covered in wounds from the glass display cases, and the police by now had put two and two together to make three and charged Freddy with two counts of burglary. He was as good as convicted.

As Daphne sat down he doubled his efforts.

_Give me five minutes. Give me five minutes to explain it all to them. They'll help, if I can't. Please!_

But the evil fog in his mind refused to relent, and he looked up at her after a hissed command. Daphne studied his eyes.

"I knew it."

Her voice was low, and had Freddy been in charge of his heart it would have thumped, but he hadn't got as far as his chest yet.

"Velms. He's hypnotised."

Shaggy and Scooby gasped with shock. Velma leaned down and nodded.

"You're right. The only thing we need to do now is break the hypnosis."

Daphne thought for a second, and then she and Daphne walked out and came back with a bucket full of water, which they used to drench Freddy. It was ice cold, and it pushed the fog back; the shock made him return. He spluttered, and came back to his senses. He knew what had happened this time; ever since the spell when he'd been awake after the electronics robbery he'd been able to remember everything.

"Finally," he murmured, rejoicing at being able to use his voice and mouth and just everything in his body again. "But can I have some dry clothes?"

Daphne laughed with joy and called out to one of the guards.

"Get Mr Rogers in here; he needs to see this and know exactly what's happened. OK?"

It was swift from there on. Freddy explained about the night when he'd been attacked and hypnotised, and then about the two robberies since. The rest of the gang listened as well, Shaggy and Scooby open-mouthed.

"OK," Mr Rogers said once Freddy had finished. "So that explains basically everything. But how was he able to control you without being in the room?"

Freddy had forgotten that part.

"With this."

He felt in his ear and drew out the tiny plastic ball with the microphone and speaker in it, which had been there all the time and was mercifully unperturbed by the bucket of icy water. Freddy was dressed in dry clothes by now and still a little cold but just thankful to be out of the grasp of the hypnotiser who had terrorised him for the last two days.

"That's got a microphone and a speaker in it, so he could hear everything and tell me to do stuff without other people knowing," Freddy explained, as Mr Rogers examined it closely and then put it in an evidence bag, which he stored in his pocket.

"Right then. And how do we track him or her to prove that your story is true, Freddy?"

A light bulb came on in Velma's brain.

"Mr Rogers? We've got a tracker in the Mystery Machine that should be able to pick up the signal and reverse it so that we find out where this person is. Or at least where his equipment is. It's worth a try."

"Yes, it's worth a try, I agree," Mr Rogers said, standing up and reaching for his coat, which was hanging just outside the cell. "Come on, they're probably forewarned by now, if that thing's been picking up everything we've been saying; we'd better travel quickly. Has somebody got the keys to the Mystery Machine? Freddy can drive, I think; a driver's seat will make a decent change from a prison cell. Come on, we haven't got long; they have the advantage!"


	8. Chapter 8

The Mystery Machine was slower than the small black Toyota it was chasing, but it was clearly being driven by a much better driver; the corners were what were losing the Toyota the distance it needed, and Freddy, albeit in a larger vehicle, was gaining on the little car.

In the back of the Mystery Machine, Shaggy, Scooby and Velma were clinging to each other and their equipment, trying to stay in place as the van swerved and sped down the interstate highway, officially right now a police pursuit vehicle and accompanied by several real police cars, many of which were faster. They sped ahead of the van, and Freddy pressed his foot to the metal, commanding the van to give everything it had and praying that the radiator- which had very much earned its sarcastic title of "Old Faithful"- wouldn't give out on them. In truth, he was revelling in the chase; a dog after a rabbit that had stolen his dinner would be an appropriate metaphor. The rest of the gang were enjoying it a little less, since they were being thrown around like cats in a speed dryer, but the chase was in there, the atmosphere was there, and they were desperate for the driver of the Toyota to be caught as well, especially Daphne, who grabbed Freddy round the waist for support as they surged along. She gave him a sheepish smile and he raised his eyebrows at her as she untangled herself, but he didn't mind (in fact, secretly, he had enjoyed it). Daphne watched out of the front window, trying to keep an inappropriate smile off her face as she saw the Toyota ahead, clearly displaying the somewhat inappropriate back sticker: _The car in front is a Toyota. _At the moment, it would be a whole lot better if the Toyota was at a standstill.

And then, with a crash worthy of an industrial factory explosion, the Toyota careered into the barrier and spun round, smashing into the opposite barrier with the force of a tsunami.

Mr Rogers leapt from the van as soon as it was at a standstill and rushed across, but a police officer was already dragging a very shell-shocked and slightly battered man from the crushed driver's seat. "You're lucky to be alive, buddy," he remarked, clapping the man in handcuffs and leading him over to Freddy.

"This the one, son?"

Freddy nodded, disgust in his eyes as he looked at the captive. The police officer firmly led the man away as he spat at Freddy, every inch of his face alive with malice and anger. Daphne glared after him and turned back to Freddy as he watched a tow truck that had been passing at the time (talk of coincidence!) loading the smashed Toyota up onto the back and take it away.

"How dare he…"

Freddy put his arms round her gently.

"It doesn't matter, Daph. Let it go."

Daphne smiled and hugged his arms back, leaning back against him and breathing in his smell of boy and deodorant, so familiar to her after so many years of living with him and somehow comforting.

"You OK after the car journey? It wasn't the smoothest ride we've ever had."

Daphne smiled.

"You could make a real career of being a police pursuit driver."

"You weren't bad, Freddy, let's put it this way," Mr Rogers interjected, turning and smiling at them. Freddy smiled back, relief flooding his face as he realised that the charges were going to be overturned and everything was going to be back to normal after this horrible episode. Daphne smiled as the same thought hit her.

"Thank goodness there won't be any charges."

Mr Rogers smiled.

"No, I think we'll be overturning the charges and giving Freddy a reward instead of a jail sentence. That guy will be in the same cell as you were, I think, Freddy- it's only fitting that he has the same treatment as you. I'm just sorry all this happened to you; I knew you would never do anything like that as soon as I recognised you in the electronics shop."

Daphne smiled over at her fellow gang member's father, nodding.

"Freddy wouldn't."

Freddy squeezed her gently by way of thanks, and she gently pulled his arms away and turned around to face her.

"Freddy?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled up at him, still holding his arms around her, holding him close.

"Kiss me."

The smile spread to his face as well, and he leaned his head down and she leaned hers up and they kissed, passionately, lovingly, the kind of kiss that made Daphne's insides melt like lipstick on a radiator and started fireworks in Freddy's.

Mr Rogers looked over at his son and grinned at him.

"Someday, Nor… Someday you'll be doing that too!"

Shaggy sighed at his father and Mr Rogers laughed, then walked away to see what was happening with the man now in the back of a police truck.

THE END

PS: I hope you enjoyed the story, I did it all in one night (tonight) and it may be a little rushed. Please, please comment, any comment makes my day and I'm floating on Cloud Nine for ages afterwards… So please, tell me what you think! Thanks, Jazzola


End file.
